As shown in FIG. 1, a shamisen 10 is a three-stringed Japanese musical instrument that is played with a bachi 12. A bachi 12 is similar to a traditional guitar-style pick and that is used to manipulate the strings of the shamisen. Note, however, a traditional bachi 12 is substantially larger than a guitar pick and is held in the entire hand of the user rather than between the thumb and forefinger. As shown, known bachis 12 include a handle 14 and a blade 16 that are unitarily formed, and are symmetric about a longitudinal center axis of the bachi. Known bachis tend to have handles 14 that are square or rectangular in cross-section, meaning they can cause discomfort when used for long periods of time. This is especially true among elderly persons, people with arthritis or similar issues, etc., that may incur discomfort or find it impossible to properly hold a traditional bachi. As well, those that are new to playing a shamisen and are in the learning stages may prefer a bachi that is easier to grasp. Moreover, when learning to play a shamisen 10, it is preferable to have a bachi 12 that includes a slightly flexible blade 16, or whereas more experienced players prefer a bachi with a rigid blade 16. In that known bachis include handles 14 and blades 16 that are unitarily formed, one must have multiple bachis 12 on hand to allow persons with varying levels of experience to play a shamisen 10.
The present invention recognizes and addresses considerations of prior art constructions and methods.